7teen: 2 2 1
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode 4: Christo and Blade always had an ongoing rivalry witht he gang, but now they're about to meet my Mykan OC and that can only mean that trouble is about to start. A tale that actually supports revenge and paybacks.
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson and I don't own Super Pay Cards' theme either… I just like them, so I'm honoring them...**_

**INTRO**

Christo and Blade, the mall's two jocks…

They had a lot of things, the coolest of friends, as many chicks as they could pick up, and they even worked at "Taj Mahome" video, the coolest video-store in the mall. They also had an ongoing rivalry with my six new friends, but little did they know that today, they were about to get something they never thought possible…

It all stared with them walking down the corridors of the mall on their way to work. A lot of their friends, and girls they impressed complimented them for the killer party they threw last night.

Suddenly, Blade stopped dead in his tracks and tipped his shades. "Whoa… check it out. Hot chick at twelve-o-clock." he said.

Christo looked ahead and saw who Blade was referring to. There, sitting near the fountain was a French girl with voluminous blue hair, and predominant ample… uh… twins _**(Please don't make me say it!)**_

"Hey, isn't that Amelie?" asked Christo, "You know, that French-chick from the ice-cream shop."

Blade nodded, Amelie was known as the hottest girl in the mall, and he was going to try and bag her next. So he wandered over to her, "Hey there beautiful." he said acting cool and suave.

Amelie looked up, "Salute'…" she said.

Blade then tipped his shades at her and said, "What's a hottie like you doing all by yourself like this?"

Amelie thought flattered by this guy's compliment, she could already tell he was just another one of those adolescent males trying woo her, and when Blade asked if she'd come to Taj-Mahome with him and Christo. "'Ow do I say this in English…No!"

Blade winced, "Huh…? Did you just say no?"

Amelie sighed, "Yes."

Christo and Blade could see that this chick was one tough cookie, and if there was one thing they liked it was a girl who played hard-to-get. They also had this thing where… No meant Yes… and so they began to take a hold of each of her arms. "What… 'ey, let me go!" she cried. "Au Secours… 'elp me!"

Her yelps only made the boys like her even more, but suddenly, "Hey, you two!" called a voice from behind.

Christo and Blade turned round, and saw me standing there gazing at them angrily. Christo and Blade wondered who I was… short black hair, a clean face, and sunglasses over my brown eyes, and was wearing all black basketball court shirt, Jeans, Socks, and shoes. I almost looked just like Blade.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Christo asked me.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." I said, "But what I'll really ask is that you kindly get your filthy mitts off my lady."

The boys dropped Amelie, "What did you just say?" Blade growled.

I walked closer to the boys, "You heard me…" I snapped as I helped Amelie to her feet, "You okay…?" I asked her. My girlfriend nodded, she wasn't hurt at all, but she was rather aggravated at how rude those two goons were. "Don't you guys go messin' with Amelie again… or I'll report you to mall security." I replied as I walked off with my girlfriend leaving Christo and Blade with the expressions on their faces, _"That dude is going to pay!"_

_**INTRO THEME**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. New rival

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I did some looking into it, and found out how to tell them apart.**_

_**Christo: The Big guy.**_

_**Blade: The other guy.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

The gang was walking to Comic-Cavern, my store that morning because I had something incredible to show them that day. With hem were Wyatt and Jude's girlfriends, Starr and Serena.

"I wonder what Mykan's got planned for us?" Caitlin wondered as she twirled her long hair. "Maybe he's going to let us shop there for more than fifty percent off."

"Caitlin… it's a comic-book and collectors store." said Wyatt, "The only clothing there are the outfits on the figurines, and they're either made of plastic or don't even come off."

"Whatever…" Jonesy said, "I just hope this wraps up quickly, because I can't wait to start my new gig at "Taj-Mahome video" today"

The others all stopped for a moment, "You mean… you finally got the job?" asked Nikki.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Christo and Blade got in big trouble for rejecting so many applications just because they didn't find the applicants cool enough. So I took my chance and bagged it… which means… guess who gets fifty-percent off all items, and free movie watches in the back-rooms?"

"Awesome…!" said Jude as he slapped Jonesy a high-five.

Then Jonesy wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder, "Maybe tonight after work we can… you know… have our own private movie night?"

His girlfriend smiled sinisterly, "It's a date." she said and she kissed him softly.

Then my store was just up ahead, and there was already a huge crowd of eager shoppers waiting anxiously to get in. "Wow…something really big is up here." said Jen.

The gang found their way to the front of the crowds where it was reserved especially just for them, and then… the shop-sign lit up with the marquis-lights flowing around it and an old music theme began to play as the gates opened wide. Then as a drum-roll sounded, Amelie's voice was heard from inside over speakers. _"It is zee number-one comic-book and collectors store in zee whole galleria mall… its Comic-Cavern!"_

_**(Super Pay Cards theme plays)**_

The crowd began applauding and cheering as the music played and inside the store, it was all so magical. Marquis-lights were flowing everywhere; long streams along the walls. Across the edges of the shelves. The huge screen-board in the center of the back of the store.

The gang stared in "Wow!" as they looked near the screen-board they saw nine large pictures, framed with marquis-light frames of all of us with our names underneath… Amelie and I shared a picture being the main stars of my own Comic-Series

_Jonesy Garcia… Nikki Wong… Jude Lizowski… Caitlin Cooke… Jen Masterson… Wyatt Williams… Serena Ahmed… Mykan Spotswood… Amelie Virinetta._

"Whoa… is this awesome or what?" cried Starr.

"Yeah… I feel just like a celebrity." said Serena.

Just then, Amelie announced, _"And 'ere is zee owner and manager… MYKAN SPOTSWOOD!"_

The crowd cheered even louder as I ran out from around a corner. "Hey…!" I called out to the cheering crowd as the store lit up more, and the music quieted down. "Thank you, thank you very much everybody and welcome to Comic-Cavern… the best store in the whole mall and open for your shopping needs."

The crowds went wild as they began to shop, and I made a lot of money to take home with me in just one hour. This was a good thing because it wasn't very easy to pay my bills, rent and other as I lived all alone with my dog across the street.

When the crowds quieted down, I stopped to talk to my friends, "So… what do you think of the new wall of fame?" I said motioning to their pictures on the wall by the screen-board.

"Dude… there's only one word that can describe the feelin'." Said Jude. "YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAA-HAAA-HOOOO…!"

Caitlin giggled. "I've always wanted to be a celebrity… but I never even auditioned for a play before in my life."

I told to her to relax. "It was the least I could do after everything you guys have done for me." I said. "Letting me star you guys in my own comic-series, helping me change my life around." Then I gazed at Amelie who was sitting beside. "And for helping me hook up with Amelie."

Amelie smiled, and the others awed when we shared a soft kiss. After that, I passed everyone their freelancing paychecks. Since they helped me create my own series…

_Fireball XL5… Stingray… Thunderbirds… and Captain Scarlet_… and since they starred in the series too, it was only fair that they earned a fair percentage of what I made from the major comic-companies.

They were really grateful for the checks, but still they all headed off to work leaving me in my now empty store to dust the shelves and sweep the floors while I waited for my next customers. Amelie however stayed a while as her shift didn't start until later that day. When even found some alone time together in my private sanctuary upstairs.

Little did I realize that outside two familiar faces had been watching the whole thing since the store opened. "So that's Mykan Spotswood…" said Christo. "That guy thinks he's got it made."

Blade wasn't impressed either. "Where does he get off bating us like that earlier and then moving in on our popularity turf?"

They decided to go in and get a little payback. "Hey, freak-show…?" called Blade. Amelie and I looked round, "Yeah… you…" added Christo.

The shoppers in the mall passing by stopped and looked at us all as if a big fight was about to happen.

Amelie and I sighed irritably. "What do you two want now?" Amelie hissed at the jocks.

Christo grunted, "What do you think? You two made us look like idiots in front of the whole mall, and we got a little bone to pick with it."

"Yeah… now you're both going to make it up to us, or you'll both find that you're missing your limbs." added Blade.

Amelie gulped hard, but I just laughed under my breath. "Hmm, mm…!"

"Hey, what's so funny freak?" asked Christo.

I stepped forward a little, "Just that you… talk like a pair of little kids."

"Oh yeah…?" snapped Blade

"Yeah…" I replied, "I've heard about you two from Jonesy; Christo and Blade. The two biggest jerks in the mall and now I believe it."

The jocks winced in anger

Although Amelie didn't like the way I was badmouthing the jocks, she knew I was right to do it, not letting them push us around, or tell us what to do. "We don't want anymore trouble… so please leave."

The jocks put their hands on their hips, "Yeah, well maybe we're not ready to leave yet." snapped Blade.

"Oh, yes you are…" said another voice. It was Ron who had heard of a disturbance in the peace. "Violation code 3322110… I ought to bust all of you maggots down to bite size."

"Yeah… well no one cares." grumbled Christo.

Ron moved up to the jock moved his face close to his and prodded him with his pencil. "Who do you think you're dealing with maggot?!"

"I don't know… but he has lethal tuna-breath." Christo mocked as he fanned his nose.

Amelie was getting worried that this fight was going to get worse, but since it didn't seem to want to end, I gave her the sign that I was going to do one of my pranks to try and break it up. So I walked over to Ron, and looked down at the floor. "Hey… 3 sticks." I said.

Ron and the Jocks looked confused. "How's that…?" they all asked.

"I said… 3 sticks." I replied while pointing down at the ground. The jocks and Ron looked all over, "Three sticks where?" they all asked at the same time.

I got out three small number-3s. "3 sticks… here… here… and here!" I said as I slapped them on each of them and each three made a BOINGING sound. "Get it? 3 _sticks…!"_

The shoppers nearby all laughed at Ron and the jocks, and Amelie and I ran back within the safety of my store. Ron slapped his forehead in stupidly as this was the third time in a row he fell for my pranks.

Christo and Blade however were so incredibly mad that they decided. "Oh… it is so on!"


	3. Paybacks are sweet

**CHAPTER TWO**

At Taj-Mahome, Jonesy was on one of his breaks. Nikki came along and the two were now in one of the movie-booths watching a DVD together. Jonesy had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and said, "Oh, here comes my favorite bit."

"What's that…? I thought you said you never saw this one before." said Nikki.

Her boyfriend smiled, "I didn't… I just meant this is my favorite bit, when I get to do this." and he gently placed his lips on hers, and she kissed him back.

Christo and Blade thought Jonesy was just being pathetic, while they on the other hand were chatting with four beautiful Taj-Mahome dancers at the counter. Complimenting them for their beauty, promising them out on a date, when they each already had three other dates that night.

The dancers went off, and then Blade was told by his boss to help the customer at the counter; me! "What the heck are you doing here?" Blade asked gruffly.

"What does it look like? I'm getting a new DVD." I said.

Blade took the DVD from me "Hmm, yeah… look I'm sorry but this is rated TCFY; _Too cool for you."_

"What…?" I said as I tipped my shades to show him my narrowing eyes. "You just made that up because you don't want to sell it to me."

"Duh, Ya' think?" replied Christo who came over to defend with Blade. "Now beat it, and don't let us catch you in here again."

Nikki and Jonesy peeked outside the movie-box. "Whoa… I think we got trouble." Jonesy whispered.

I just stood where I was with my arms folded. "Yo' dude… we though we told you to beat it?" snapped Christo.

"What? I can't read minds." I mocked them, and they both were speechless. "Look… I cam here for that DVD, and I'm not leaving without it. Now hand it over, or else!"

Christo and Blade rolled up their sleeves, "Okay, you're askin' for it." growled Christo. "We're so gonna enjoy this."

I wasn't afraid of them, especially seeing as how they didn't realize that their boss was watching them from behind. "Ahem…!" he cleared his throat. "Is there anything wrong here?" he asked.

Christo and Blade stuttered and slurred words, and finally caved in, and Jonesy came over to help me get my DVD. "Dude… you might want to ease up the jocks… I don't want to have to get in trouble over nothing again."

I took my DVD from him, "Sorry man… but I just can't stand and let them push me like this." I said.

Now that Jonesy thought about it, maybe it would've been nice from Christo and Blade to get their just desserts for all their tough-guy bullying, and for once rejecting him from Taj-Mahome in the first place.

As I left the store, "Oh yes, and Dudes…" I said to Christo and Blade as I motioned to the door at all the angry girlfriends who overheard the jocks asking out their dancing co-workers. "You might want to cancel any reservations you had for those extra dates."

No sooner had I left were the jocks surrounded by angry girlfriends who gave them all quite a scolding for cheating on them. I waited until the girls left, and the two jocks each had a few red marks on their faces from where they were smacked. "How Pathetic…!" I growled at them. Then I was gone.

The jocks were so incredibly mad, they broke ten pens in their bare-hands at once, each.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy and Nikki told the others about it all. "I never thought I'd live to see Christo and Blade get their butts whipped." said Jude. "About time they got it for gettin' me canned from "Stick-It" the first time."

"Jude… you've been back at "Stick it" for a while now." said Jen, "Can't you let Blade off instead of thinking about revenge?"

"Yeah… he did discover a cockroach in his kebab because you didn't keep the place clean then." added Wyatt.

"Oh come on. You got revenge on Serena after so much struggle and heartbreaking situations…?" Nikki pointed out.

Even Caitlin agreed with Jonesy and Jude. "All those times I got Tricia back, I just felt so alive!"

Jen sighed in dismay, but then she remembered how the few times she got back at Coach-Halder at Halloween. As for Nikki, she had a secret photo-album and log-book for all the times she got back at the Clones.

"Like I said before… Paybacks are always sweet." Jonesy said. "Hmm… that gives me a little idea for my own little revenge hit on Christo and Blade."

The others didn't like the sound of that, "Uh… are you sure about this?" Wyatt asked. "You could really get busted, not just job-wise?"

Everyone gazed over at Nikki waiting for her opinion, but she gazed at her magazine, "Meh… whatever. Let him fall…" she simply said, "He'll probably just get fired anyways."

Jonesy nodded, "Well, it's settled… I'm gone."

The others wondered what he had in mind, particularly Jen and Wyatt. Jonesy had loads of pranks that he could pull, but pulling them off against Christo and Blade? Only time would tell what was going to happen next… for Jonesy anyway.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud yelling coming from the fourth floor. "Hey, that's sounds like Mykan." cried Wyatt.

Caitlin gasped. "Sound's like he's in trouble…"

They all heard me scream again, and rushed off to see what was wrong, and when they got to Comic-Caver… they could already see what was wrong. "Look at the wall of fame!" cried Jen.

The pictures had pen ink on them. Mustaches, large eyebrows, devil's horns and tails. Worse than that, the marquis-light frames around the pictures were all busted and broken. I'd have to get whole new ones now.

"Mykan… who did this?" Caitlin asked.

I showed them the dried-up pens from Taj-Mahome video I had picked up from the floor. "I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one." It was Christo and Blade's doing all right. "They must've snuck in while I was clearing out the back-closet."

"Okay… those two have officially gone off the hook." growled Jen.

"They ought to be punished for this." added Caitlin.

Wyatt and Nikki agreed too, but Jude wasn't so sure. "I don't know dudes… it might just make them even madder than ever." He said, but that's when we all pointed at his dilapidated portrait. Jude took one look at his picture and the graffiti drawn on it.

"NOOOOOOOOO… NOT A HITLER FACIAL!" his voice echoed.


	4. Terrors or Truce?

**CHAPTER THREE**

As the others helped me to clean up the mess and get the pictures down from the wall they were shocked to learn "You're not going get revenge on them." asked Wyatt.

"Nope…" I simply said. "That's what they want me to do, and I'm not going to give it to them."

"Dude, are you crazy, they drew me as the GERMAN DUDE!" cried Jude.

I picked at my ear as it recovered from that shout. "Forget it guys, I'm not going for it; besides… I promised Amelie I wouldn't."

I continued to explain that Amelie had caught on what had been happening all day since I prank the jocks and the Rent-a-cop in front of her, and she heard about what happened at Taj-Mahome. "She thinks I'm getting out of control, and I actually believe her. I'm usually a civilized guy who's only tough when he has to be…" I looked down at Amelie's picture, even though it was ruined, "And I'd rather make my girlfriend happy than make myself feel better any day."

Caitlin and Jen awed passionately, and Nikki had to admit. "Okay… that's pretty sweet."

Wyatt and Jude nodded in agreement. Just then, my cell-phone rang, _Bye-Bye-Bye_… I answered it, and suddenly I looked worried. "It's Amelie, she says she wants to talk to me, _right now!_ She's sounds pretty mad._"_

The others felt worried for me, but they agreed to finish cleaning up the rest of the mess for me. "What do think Amelie's upset about?" asked Jen.

"I don't know…" said Wyatt, "But I just hope it's nothing too serious."

…

I met Amelie on the lower floor, and when I walked up to her and asked. "What's the matter." She slapped me right across my face. "Hey…!"

"Mykan… 'ow could you?" she spat at me.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Oh don't play… _'ow you say_… dumb with me." replied Amelie. "You spoke with me right on my cell-phone and lied to me about Christo and Blade."

I still couldn't understand what she was trying to say, "What are you talking about? I haven't been near those losers for an hour and a half since I left Taj-Mahome."

Amelie was starting to feel confused now, but she was still mad at me. Then she showed me a picture she took on her cell-phone camera, it showed the two Jocks at Taj-Mahome with pie all over their faces, and one of those trick pie-launching boxes was near them on the counter. "Until you decide to quit pranking… I don't know what I'm doing 'ere with you." Amelie growled, and she stormed off.

"Amelie…wait!" I called at her, "You got to believe me! I didn't do this!" but she didn't even turn around.

…

I met the girls, Wyatt and Jude back at the lemon and Caitlin just kept pouring me more lemon-whips to take the sting out. "I can't believe this." I said for the umpteenth time. "I'm being tortured for a crime I didn't commit… just like the way my dad used to beat on me."

The others remembered the story about my life in the slum whereas my alcoholic, monstrous father beat on me and my brother, and got thrown in the nuthouse for life.

"Mykan… are you sure you didn't prank Christo and Blade?" Jen had to ask.

We all looked at her in shock. "What?"

"You need to ask…?" I said, "When I have ever lied to my girlfriend, or made a promise to her I had no intention of keeping?"

Jen apologized, "But wait… if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Do the jocks have any other enemies?" Wyatt asked. That was possible, but not very probable seeing as how I was now known as the only guy to ever stand up to the jocks whereas all others paid a hefty price.

"Wait a minute…" Nikki said, and she remembered from when we discussed about Christo and blade, and how paybacks were fun.

"_Like I said before… Paybacks are always sweet." _

"_Hmm… that gives me a little idea for my own little revenge hit on Christo and Blade."_

Nikki gasped and smacked her head, "Ack! It must've been Jonesy."

The rest of us gasped, and the Caitlin remembered seeing Jonesy buying two pies from "Nice-Cinnabuns" across from the lemon. "It had to be Jonesy."

Well it was a relief to know that I had proof of my innocence. "What should do first? Go tell Amelie, or strangle Jonesy?"

"How about we strangle you?" called a familiar voice. Christo and Blade were marching towards the table, and the still had a few chunks of pie on their faces. "We need to have a little talk."

I got up and stomped towards the Jocks, "All right… start talking."

All was quiet in the mall, when suddenly you could hear Christo, Blade, and myself ranting and raving so much, not even earmuffs would block us out. Even Amelie heard the noise and walked over from the Ice-Cream parlor, and she could see the quarreling. "Ah, non…!" she cried, "Now things are even worse…!"

The Jocks and I quarreled about the pies in the face, and the wreckage of my wall-of-fame, and even they didn't believe me when I said I didn't prank them with the pies.

"Look… I don't know what your problems are with me…" I snapped. "But you two have got to grow up!"

"Yeah right, preach!" growled Christo.

Blade nodded in agreement. "You may have one of the coolest gigs in the mall, and you may have bagged the hottest girl in the mall, but we got news for you chum… you're not cooler than we are."

"I DON'T THINK I'M COOLER THAN YOU GUYS!" I shouted.

The two jocks were speechless for a moment, "You… what?" they asked.

"You heard me… I never thought I was cooler than you guys. Maybe you're both cooler than I am, maybe you aren't… WHO CARES…?!"

I explained to the jocks that I didn't care about popularity like they did. All I wanted to do was sell my comic-books, earn money to take care of myself, and help others. "But you two keep acting like a pair of self appointed bullies. You torture people whose coolness doesn't meet your standards; you try and force people to do things they don't like; Gee, I wonder who the real freaks are!"

The jocks growled with their teeth showing, but that's when they noticed that a lot of people in the mall were glaring at them as if I was right. Everyone did see them as nothing more than bullies, and creeps.

"Just look at us all…" I said. "We are all different, and some people like other things in different ways. We have people who prefer hanging out, and people who prefer to study. People from other countries, and some with different cultures… but we're all people. We all are exactly the same and that can't change. Just because things are different doesn't make us anything less… of what we truly are!"

The crowd began to cheer. A tear even ran down Amelie's cheek… and that's when I realized that I just made an inspirational speech. "Uh… sorry about that Jude, it's your place to do it."

Jude waved his hand, "You're doin' fine, bro."

I nodded at him and then turned back to the jocks, "So… what do you say about that?" I said. "You guys learn to ease up, and I'll learn to ease up." I held out my hand. "Truce…?"

Christo and Blade thought it over for moment. "We are so going to regret this." Christo said, "But whatever…" added Blade, and they placed their hands over mine and the truce was sealed.

The crowds applauded, and as the Jocks returned to work. The gang approached me, "Mykan, that was amazing." said Wyatt. "No one's ever stood up tot Christo and Blade like that before."

"Yeah… maybe things will be a little more peaceful around here now." added Caitlin.

The others added their compliments and then I heard the sound of someone clearing her throat behind me. It was Amelie who had come to apologize for being so hard one me. "Mykan… I never thought that I would 'ear such an inspiring speech before." she said. "I'm so sorry I slapped you."

I rubbed my hand behind my neck, "Hey, it wasn't completely your fault." I said, "I just hope things like this won't happen as often anymore. So… we cool now?"

Amelie walked up to me and pecked me passionately on the cheek. "Mwah! What do you think?"

I felt so heavily light, that I just collapsed.

"Mykan…?"

The others held in a laugh, "Hey, what are we going to do about Jonesy?" asked Jen. "He was mostly responsible for this big fight."

"Oh don't worry about Jonesy…" said Nikki. "I'm sure he's gotten his just-desserts right about now."

…

At Taj-Mahome, Jonesy was working behind the counter when he noticed a gift from Nikki was there. The tag read _"Picked this out just for you. XXX: Nikki."_

Jonesy, thinking it was so sweet for his girlfriend to actually give him a gift, that he underestimated that it was another one of those pie-in-the-box gags. SPLUT… right in the face, "Ugh… gross!" he groaned.

"Jonesy…!" growled the manager.

Jonesy could sense he was in trouble, "Look, I can explain this." he said.

"Oh sure…" replied his boss, "And I supposed you'll want to explain _this?"_ he showed them pictures he pulled from the security cameras of when he pranked Christo and Blade with the other pie-in-the-box gags. Jonesy laughed nervously… and the next thing he knew he was literally thrown out of the store. "You're fired!" growled his boss.

Jonesy sighed and let his head sink down in the plants he landed in.


	5. Served

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jonesy was still rubbing off the pie from his face when he came to the lemon. "Thanks a lot, Nikki." He sneered at his girlfriend. "Thanks to your little prank, I got canned from the best gig in the mall."

"You're quite welcome." Nikki mocked.

"It serves you right anyway, Jonesy." said Wyatt. "You did cause a lot of trouble for Mykan."

"Totally." added Jude. "Even I know when enough is enough."

"At least things have all worked out now." Jen said, but that's when everyone heard the sound of Darth squealing.

It didn't matter if he wasn't a nerd anymore; contacts, clear face, no braces, buffed up body. Christo and Blade still liked to toy with him and dip him in the garbage cans, however… I stopped along my way to the lemon. "Christo… Blade…!" I called. The jocks turned and saw me, and remembering our bargain. "Drop him…!" they did as they were told and walked off.

Darth was so relieved that he gave me a huge discount-car for "Stereo-Shack."

I got to the lemon, and took my seat on the bar-stools next to Caitlin, as we couldn't really take anymore chairs from the other tables… and she got up to give us all our lemon-smoothies. "Oh uh… I'll help you." Jonesy said and he took a few drinks off the heavy tray.

"Thanks Jonesy…" Caitlin said.

"No prob…" replied Jonesy sounding a little sneaky. We all drank up, but then Nikki suddenly began to cough and gag. "What the heck is this…?" she cried through her coughing.

The rest of us couldn't understand it. Our smoothies were just fine. "JONESY!" we all huffed when he held up a small salt shaker. "Paybacks are always sweet."

…

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen, I have found own way.  
__I love my job and a live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen, life was sweet though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


End file.
